


the people won't know what we know

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [83]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can you keep a secret?” Laura asks, and Paige thinks about the ones she usually keeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the people won't know what we know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salmon_Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/gifts).



“Can you keep a secret?” Laura asks, and Paige thinks about the ones she usually keeps. The pool boys and girls that know her house a little too well, Ms. Grant’s accidental swearing when she's caught smoking, who likes who, and her cousin tripping at the last family barbecue. 

“Yes.” 

Laura smiles, brings her lips close to her ear, and that's new, that's nice. 

“I'm a werewolf.” 

“Okay,” Paige accepts, because it's easier that way. It explains some of Laura's odder behavior, and she figures it's better than an alien that wants to take over the world or a vampire that wants to suck her dry. 

Laura grins, kissing her cheek. “Great! Now you can come over my house- the twins can't always control their changing so you needed to know.” 

Paige nods seriously, “Mhmm, definitely. We should probably have a sleepover too, just in case I freak out later.” 

“Oh yes, safety first,” Laura adds, linking arms as they walk to the bus.


End file.
